Ron Hermione Love Story
by HogwartsSekeer
Summary: Ron dan Hermione dijodohkaan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Akankah mereka menolak perjodohan tersebut? atau menerimanya dengan senang hati? WARNING: Fanfic ini tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan sihir :D
1. Such Perjodohan

**Ron Hermione Story**

**All caracter milik our queen jk rowling**

**Sorry kalo banyak yg typo, harap dimaklumin fanfic pertama :D**

**oke ga usah basa basi lagi enjoy the story readers :D**

"Apa dad? Aku tidak mau." Kata seorang gadis cantik kepada ayahnya. "tapi ini yg terbaik untuk mu Hermione sayang" jawab sang ayah gadis tersebut yg diketahui bernama Hermione. Ya Hermione Jean Granger adalah anak perempuan dari pasangan Robby dan Jean Granger, orangtua nya itu sedang berusaha menjodohannya dengan lelaki yg sangat ia** benci** yaitu Ronald Billius Weaslay atau yg sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Ron. Di lain tempat….

"kau bilang apa mom? Aku akan dijodohkan dengan gadis sombong dan menyebalkan seperti itu?" kata ron, "apa yg kau katakana ron dia gadis yg ramah dan baik" kata Molly Wealey ibu dari Ron Weasley, "sudahlah ron terima saja** perjodohan** ini" kata ginny adik dari ron, "tapi.." belum sempat ron menjawab sudah sipotong oleh ayahnya, "tidak ada tapi-tapian ron, ini sudah keputusan".

Hermione POV ughh menyebalkan sekali aku harus dijodohkan dengan ron weasley, yang bahkan aku tidak akrab dengannya. Memangsihh kami **saling mengenal sejak kecil**, tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya lagipula yg berteman akrabkan kedua orang tua ku dengan orangtuanya, kenapa jadi aku yg terkena imbasnya?. Kami hanya berkunjung ke rumahnya setiap ada acara tertentu saja, dan dia sangat menyebalkan menurut ku. Biasanya kalau aku berkunjung kesana aku hanya bermain dengan ginny adiknya dan dia bermain dengan harry kakak ku, iya Harry Potter** kakak angkat** tepatnya. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. *Toktoktok* ada yg mengetuk pintu kamar, "siapa?" Tanya ku. "ini aku harry" ohh ternyata harry batinku, "masuk lahh harry, tidak ku kunci". Pintupun terbuka dan muncul lahh harry dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya. "ada apa harry?" "ohh tidak ada apaapa aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah benar kau dan ron?" "ohh sudahlah aku aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu" jawab ku. "apakah kau setuju dengan perjodohan itu?" "tentu saja tidak bodoh, aku bahkan **membencinya**" "benarkah ituu? Kau** membencinya**? Hati hati Hermione benci itu bisa berubah menjadi cinta" kata harry cekikikan "heyyy tidak akan, mana mungkin aku cinta padanya suka saja tidak" jawab ku sinis "benarkahh itu Hermione? Aku tidak mempercayainya?" "ohh kau menyebalkan sekali keluarr sanaa" kataku sambil melemparinya bantal. "calm calm Hermione, aku hanya disuruh mom untuk memberi tahu padamu kalau besok kita akan ke the burrow untuk makan malam dan mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga weasley dannnnn** calon suamimu** yg pasti" kata harry tertawa kencang "keluar kauu harry" kata ku sambil teriak, dan dengan segera ia lari keluar dari kamarku. Setelah harry keluar katakatanya yg tadi berputar di otak ku, calon suami? Ron **calon suamiku?** Tidak tidak tidak aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, langsung kutarik selimut dan tidur tidak ingin membayangkan apa yg akan terjadi besok.

Ron POV

apa-apaan ini, aku akan dijodohkan dengan Hermione Hermione siapa itu? ohh entahlah aku tak peduli yg aku tau dia adalah gadis yg** sombong, jutek, dan menyebalkan**. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku. Saat makan malam fred dan goerge terus menggoda ku seperti "ughh ronie sebegitu cepat kahh kau akan menikah dan meninggalkan kami semua?" atau "tidak disangka seorang ron weasley akan menikahi Hermione granger? Woow mengagumkan". Hffffttt god what must I supposed to do? Aku sudah menolak perjodohan ini dan aku yakin Hermione juga pasti menolaknya terlebih lagi dia sudah memiliki seorang pacar bernma Victor Krum, dia tentu lebih** tampan, kaya**, dan semuanya dibandingkan aku? Aku** tidak ada apa apanya** dengan victor. Hermione** terlalu bodoh** jika ia memilih aku. "heyy ron" kata seseorang mengagetkan ku "bloody hell Charlie bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" "ohh sorry brother" katanya cekikikan, "ada apa Charlie?" "aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu besok keluarga granger akan makan malam dan berkunjung ke sini, jadi kau harus bersiap siap untuk bertemu** calon istri** mu ron" kata Charlie menggodaku "baiklah" kataku sambil memutar bola mataku "tidak ada lagi kan Charlie?keluarlah aku ingin tidur" "oww baiklahh, selamat tidur adik kecil ku" "pergi lah Charlie itu menjijikan" kataku melemparkan guling padanya dan dia langsung lari keluar dari kamar. Ughhh Hermione** calon istriku?** Sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**REALLY NEED YOUR COMMENT AND REVIEW GUYS!**

**BE SILENT? I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY :D**


	2. Preparation for Dinner

**Preparation for Dinner**

**All characters milik our queen siapa lagi kalo bukan JK ROWLING. Okeyy ga usah banyak basa-basi lagi langsung baca aja yee, don't forget to review guys :D**

Hermione POV

Hoaaam aku terbangun dari tidurku, melihat jam yang ada di samping tempat tidur ku "masih jam setengah 8" gumam ku. Arrrgghh aku ingat hari ini aku akan ke The Burrow menemui keluarga Weasley dan Ron yang menyebalkan. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah malas, apa lagibertemu dengannya bahkan menikah dengannya "ohh god" kata ku aga kencang dan mengacak-acak rambut ku.

"Hermione apakah kau sudah bangun?" ohh itu pasti mom

dengan malas-malasan aku menjawab "sudah mom"

"baiklah segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan honey"

"oke mom". Dengan segera aku langsung mencuci muka, sikat gigi, lalu turun ke bawah. "

"Morning Hermione" sapa dad dan harry bersamaan

"morning dad, morning harry" sapa ku sambil tersenyum.

"kau ingat rencana kita hari ini honey?"Tanya dad

aku aga tersentak dan berkata "ohh tentu dad"

"kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu ron eeh?" kata harry menggoda ku

"diamlah harry, lagi pula aku sudah punya victor dad" kata ku

"victor siapa? Victor Krum?" Tanya dad

"yeaaah, kau kenal dengannya dad?" Tanya ku penasaran

"Aku tidak akan setuju jika kau ingin menikah dengannya"

"memangnya kenapa dad?" Tanya ku dengan nada yang agak meninggi

"aku pernah melihatnya dengan seorang cewek di sebuah mall" sahut harry, belum sempat aku ingin membela victor dad berbicara lagi

"yeahh, dan aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya 3 kali dan kau tau Hermione?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala "dia bersama 3 orang cewek yang berbeda dan itu sangat mesra Hermione" jawab dad.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, mataku memerah menahan air mata, aku berlari ke atas, ke kamar ku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kaget? Tentu. Tidak percaya? Sudah pasti. Entah apa yang aku lakukan dan sudah berapa lama aku berada di dalam kamar, aku hanya memikirkan perkataan dad dan harry barusan, sampai akhirnya *toktoktok* "siapaaa?" tanyaku agak berteriak,

"ini aku Hermione, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kau disuruh siap-siap oleh mom, beberapa jam lagi kita akan ke the burrow" kata harry,

"baiklah harry aku akan siap-siap"

"oke, berdandanlah yang cantik karna kau ingin bertemu calon suami mu Hermione" katanya menggodaku sambil cekikikan

"HARRRRYYYYY" teriakku

Ughh menyebalkan sekali dia dan sudah jam berapa ini? Kataku sambil melihat jam, ya ampun ini sudah jam setengah 4 berarti aku sudah berapa jam di kamar? Ohh entahlah aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap

Ron POV

Suara mom yang teriak membuatku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak ini. "ron segeralah turun ke bawah untuk sarapan"teriak mom dari bawah sana

"baik mom"jawabku teriak juga. Dengan segera aku ke kamar mandi cuci muka, dan turun ke bawah.

"heii pagi ron"sapa dad

"pagi dad"sapa ku balik

"pagii ronieeee"kata goerge dan fred bersamaan dengan teriak

"ohh pagi gorge, fred dan bisakah kalian tidak berteriak, aku tidak tuli"jawabku sinis, dan aku bisa melihat mereka berdua cekikikan dan ginny memutar bola matanya.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita sarapan saja"kata mom

" kau sudah siap untuk hari ini ron?"Tanya bill

Aku tersedak dan balik bertanya "bersiap untuk apa?"

"untuk bertemu keluarga granger, tentu saja"jawab ginny sinis

"ohh itu tentu saja aku siap" kataku dengan nada sombong "lagipula dad, Hermione itu sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan aku" kataku masih berusaha membatalkan perjodohan ini

"heii baru pacar kaan? Lagi pula robby bilang pada ku bahwa dia tidak suka dengan pacarnya Hermione itu"kata dad

"ohh, terserahlah" jawabku sambil memutar bola mataku

Setelah sarapan aku hanya berdiam diri dikamar sambil memikirkan perjodohan sialan ini, tapi aku tahu krum bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Hermione, dia seorang plaboy yang tidak tahu diri.

Setelah makan siangpun aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama, berdiam di kamar, memikirkan perjodohan ini, dan Hermione. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa memikirkan cewek menyebalkan itu. Sampai sekitar jam 5 mom meneriakiku "ron, bersiaplah sebentar lagi keluarga granger akan datang"suara mom menggema ke seantero rumah.

"baiklah mom, aku akan bersiap-siap"kataku berteriak juga.

Dengan segera aku bergegas mandi, dan mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana panjang lalu turun ke bawah. "apa-apaan kau in iron, kenapa kau memakai kaus seperti itu, kembali ke kamar dan ganti bajumu dengan pakaian yang sopan"

"tapi mom.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian ronnn, ganti bajumu sekarang juga!"

"baiklah"jawabku lalu naik keatas.

Setelah berganti baju dengan kemeja dan dasi akupun turun kebawah menunggu keluarga granger dan Hermione yang menyebalkan.

Hermione POV

Setelah selesai bersiap, aku turun ke bawah dengan menggunakan dress selutut berwarna hijau kesukaanku.

"wooow kau terlihat mempesona sister" kata harry agak berteriak dan terkekeh

"shut up harry"jawabku galak

"ohhh pasti karena kau ingin bertemu ron, iyaa kan Hermione?ayoo ngaku saja"katanya mengejekku. Belum sempat aku menjawab mom sudah berkata

"sudahlah harry jangan kau godanya terus"kata mom, harry hanya tertawa.

"okee apakah kalian sudah siap?ayooo kita berangkat"kata dad bersemangat. Dengan malas-malasan akupun pergi ke the burrow dan pastinya aku harus bertemu dengan Ronald weasley cowok paling menyebalkan seantero bumi.

Sesampainya di The Burrow kami langsung disambut oleh mr dan mrs weasley, ya aku akui mereka berdua memang sangat baik dan ramah terhadapku. Lalu ginny keluar dari dalam dan ikut menyapaku dan saat melihat harry dia langsung tersipu dan mukanya memerah. Aku tau ia menyukai harry dan setauku harry juga menyukainya. Aku jadi berpikir kenapa tidak mereka berdua saja yang dijodohkan bukan aku, lamunanku buyar ketika fred, goerge, dan Charlie keluar dan memanggil ku dan harry secara bersamaan "hai hermioneeee, hai haryyy"panggil mereka bertiga, "haii fred, goerge, Charlie lama tidak bertemu ehh?" kata harry sambil tersenyum. aku langsung menghampiri mereka dan berkata

"haii fred, goerge, Charlie" sapaku balik sambil tersenyum. Aku heran dari semua weasley kenapa ron yang paling cuek denganku?padahal aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang pendiam daan munculah 2 orang lagi dari dalam daaaan itu dia bill bersama dengan Ronald yang menyebalkan. Ia mengenakan kemeja warna coklat muda dan celana panjang dan dia tidak terlalu buruk menurutku, tidak sengaja mata kami bertemu dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas mata biru langitnya yang memabukan itu, tidak ingin terhipnotis karnanya akupun memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"ohh ron kau sudah besar dan sangat tampan ya sekarang"kata dad bersalaman dan menepuk-nepuk punggun ron, aku hanya diam melihatnya

"ahh trima kasih . sepertinya sudah lama sekali kta tidak bertemu" kata ron melemparkan seyum manisnya kepada dad. Dan aku berpikir dia terlihat lebih menyenangkan kalau tersenyum seperti itu dan juga berbicara tentunya.

Dad hanya tertawa dan berkata "ohh ron aku yakin kau tidak lupa dengan hemione ehh?" katanya sambil menggoda ron

"tentu saja tidak mr" jawabnya terseyum kepadaku dan aku akui ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tersenyum kepadaku saat kami sudah dewasa.

Ron menghampiri ku dan berkata "hai Hermione bagaimana kabarmu?"

Entah kenapa tubuhku menjadi lemah saat melihat senyumnya "haii Ronald, kabar ku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" jawabku sambil tersenyum juga

"sangat sangat baik mione" apa? Dia memanggilku mione? Ohh sudahlah lupakan Hermione. Aku tidak menjawab lagi aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

Ron POV

Saat aku dan bill sedang asyik bermain catur bel berbunyi dan dengan segera mom dan dad pergi untuk membukakan pintu, diikuti oleh ginny dan fred, goerge, Charlie ikut keluar juga

"apakah kau tidak dengar belnya ron?" Tanya bill

Mendegar?tentu saja aku mendengarnya aku hanya malas untuk bertemu dengannya kataku dalam hati

"ron?"

"ohh emm ya bill kau tadi tanya apa?"

Bill memutar bolamatanya lalu berkata "ohh sudahlah lebiha baik kita keluar, keluarga granger pasti sudah datang"

"baiklah ayo"kataku berdiri. Sesampainya di depan pintu aku dapat melihat keluarga granger dan harry tentunya, dan aku juga melihat Hermione ia menggunakan dress berwarna hijau selutut, tampak mempesona? Tentu saja jawabannya pasi 'YA'. Tidak sengaja mataku dan matanya bertemu aku dapat melihat mata berwarna coklat yang sedang menatapku dengan hangat itu, dengan sesegera mungkin aku membuang muka agar tidak terpesona olah mata indahnya tersebut.

**CIEEE CIEEE ROON SAMA HERMIONE KAYAKNYA UDAH MULAI SALING SUKA NIHHH!**

**TO BE CONTINUE GUYSSS, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D**

**OR YOU CAN SEND ME YOUR COMMENT ON TWITTER foolputri :D**


End file.
